


A Tiny Distraction

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, College AU, F/M, Lucy’s Room, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Natsu is tired of watching his girlfriend work herself to death on her homework. So, maybe a tiny distraction can help her?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/ Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Tiny Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Fairy Tail. Just the plot :)
> 
> Also, this one shot has smut, smut, smut!

Natsu rolled his eyes as he watched his beautiful blonde girlfriend typing away on her laptop, chewing her bottom lip as she typed away. He ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed in frustration. She had been doing this ever since he came to her apartment this morning and it’s nearly noon.

“Luce?”

Lucy huffed as she paused her typing and cracked her fingers. “Not now Natsu.” She told him, looking at him briefly before she resumed typing. She has to get this paper done. It’s a huge part of her grade and she can’t fail. 

She heard him groan in frustration but paid him no mind. She can’t have any distractions. She has to focus. “Look, “ she said, pausing again and turn over to look at Natsu who was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed in annoyance. “You didn’t have to come here. Come back later. I have to concentrate. I can’t with you here.” She rolled her eyes when she turned back towards her laptop. 

Natsu threw his hands up in the air as he leaned back against the headboard. He loves Lucy and all, but he hates it when she over works herself without any breaks at all. She’s an overachiever but he wishes that she could at least take a break every now and then. 

He wished that he could distract her from her homework for at least a tiny bit. It’s truly killing him.   
Natsu cocked his head to the side and he smirked when an idea came to him. She needs a tiny distraction and he hope for what he was about to do next will ease her stress level. 

He kept an eye on her as he carefully got off from her bed and made his way over to stand behind Lucy at her desk. He looked down at her shoulders as he gently used his two hands to apply a slight pressure on her shoulders. He smirked when she heard her groan. 

“Natsu.” She breathed out. “Can you please—“

Natsu leaned down towards her ear and lightly kiss it. “You need a tiny distraction Luce. You need to stop working so hard. It’s killing me.” He whispered as he kissed down at gently at her neck. “Let me give you a tiny distraction.”

Lucy closed her eyes tightly when she felt him biting at her neck. Damnit. She need to focus on her homework. She can’t lose focus. “I can’t Natsu. I need to—“

She widen her eyes when Natsu tilted her head back to kiss her deeply on her soft pink lips. She moaned when Natsu bit her bottom lip, asking her permission to have his tongue in her mouth. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter her mouth and the two fought for dominance in which Natsu won. 

Natsu smirked at her when they broke apart. “You need a distraction. Let me distract you.” He said, placing a hand onto her jean covered leg, giving it a slight squeeze. 

Lucy shook her head. She can’t give in. She has to finish this paper. No matter what. She gulped. “I can’t.” She whispered. “Natsu. This is a huge part of my grade. If it’s not perfect—“

Natsu scoffed at her. “You are a smart, beautiful woman Lucy.” Lucy smiled at him when he had said that. “You work hard, very hard. I can’t just sit back and watch you over work yourself to death. You need a break.” He smirked at her when he used another hand to grab her right breast. “Let me distract you. Please.” 

Lucy leaned her head back when Natsu’s finger touched her nipple through her shirt. Her mouth opened as she sighed when he pinched her nipple. “N-Natsu.”

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he continue his ministrations on her breast. “Lucy.”

“I hate you.”

Natsu chuckled at her as he smiled at her when she finally looked at him. “Nah, you love me.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, chewing her bottom lip as she glanced back at her almost finished essay for her class. She turn back to look at Natsu again who was looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Damnit. Not that look.

Lucy groaned once more when Natsu continued to pinch at her nipple and used the edge of his finger to creat a circular motion around her breast. “Fuck, Natsu.” She muttered. “Y-You win.”

Natsu ears perked up in excitement and used his strength to pick Lucy up with ease and carried her over to her bed, kissing her softly at first on her lips before deepening it. He used a hand to unbutton her jeans and slide a hand down into her flesh and growled into her mouth when she bit his lip. 

Lucy’s whole body shivered in pleasure when she felt Natsu’s warm hand that was inside of her jeans, moaning when she felt his fingers pushing aside her panties and a finger inside her already wet core. 

“N-Natsu. Shit. That feels good.” Lucy managed to moaned out when they broke away from the kiss, turning her head over when Natsu started to kiss at her neck, breathing heavily when he started to lick it. 

“Hmmm.” Natsu said in response against her neck, chuckling as he continued to pump in and out of her core with his finger and growled when he added another, making Lucy moan. “Lucy.” He moaned out, trailing light kisses down from her neck and then down to her chest that was still covered because of her shirt. “Take off your shirt.”

Lucy nodded as the two sat up on her bed and Natsu moved away from her to give her room so she could take off her shirt and threw it across the room. He licked his bottom lip as he looked at her big rounded breasts. He smirked at her when he reached out with a hand to grab the rounded flesh and used another hand to rug them together in a gentle motion.

“Natsu.”

“Lay back down.”

Lucy did what she was told and laid back down on the bed, looking up at Natsu as he leaned over her and resumed his light kisses down at her breasts, biting at the nipple with his canine teeth, causing Lucy to moan in pleasure as she grip the bed sheets in a tight fist. 

“Oh my god.” Lucy yelled out, grabbing his hair with her hand as his mouth moved further down at her stomach near her navel. 

Natsu chuckled against her stomach as he paused near her jeans. “Enjoying yourself, Luce?”

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and looked down as he rolled her jeans down to her knees and swiftly took them off. “I-I am.”

Natsu nodded at her with a smirk on his face. “Good. This distraction is about to get better. Trust me.” He bit his bottom lip as he ran a hand up and down through her panties. “But first, I need to prep you. Is that alright?” He asked, looking at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucy finally nodding, giving him permission to continue.

He used his pinky finger to graze at her panties, all the while looking at his beautiful blonde who was scrunching up her face with her eyes shut tightly and licking her bottom lip. “God,” he muttered as he moved her panties aside to get him a better access to her core. “You are so damn beautiful, Luce. I am so fucking lucky to have you.” He leaned his head in closer to her core, breathing in the sweet scent of her. “All of you.”

Lucy moaned when Natsu started to lick her core with his tongue, leaning her head back against the headboard.   
“N-Natsu. I’m fucking glad to have you too.” She breathed out as Natsu continued to lick down at her now wet core. 

Natsu smiled at her soaking wet core and made sure to lick every drop of her juices, growling lowly in his throat as he tasted Lucy. She always tasted so good to him, he could never get enough of her. He hummed a soft tune as he paused. “Looks like you are ready.” He said as he looked down at her dripping core. “More than ready.”

Lucy whimpered as Natsu took off his shorts and underwear within seconds. She moaned when she saw his already erect member ready for her. She bit her bottom lip as he leaned over her, kissing her deeply with his tongue inside her mouth. “P-please.” She groaned out as Natsu playfully placed his member on top of her core, teasing it. “I need you inside me.”

Natsu smiled at her and pulled back a strand of her blonde hair that fell on her forehead and kissed her nose but pushing inside her. The two moaned at the same time at the contact of his member inside of her. He leaned in to kiss her to help her get adjusted at the tight pressure he knows that she’s feeling right now. 

“Are you alright, Luce?”

Lucy took a deep breath as she tried to relax and smiled at Natsu who was looking at her worriedly. Her response was wrapping her legs around his hips and leaned up to kiss him and placed her tongue inside his mouth this time, silently telling him that she was ready for him to start moving. 

Natsu grunted as he started to thrust slowly inside of her. He leaned his head back as he moved once more, groaning at her tightness around his member. 

“Fuck, Lucy. Always so tight.” He moaned out as he moved at a steady pace, closing his eyes tightly when he felt Lucy’s fingers scratching up his back. “Damnit, Luce.”

“N-Natsu. Faster. F-faster. I can’t last much longer.”

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek as he followed her command and started to thrust in and out of her in a fast pace. Lucy yelled out his name over and over the more he glide himself in and out of her. Natsu grabbed her thighs and brought her legs onto his shoulders for a better angle as he continue to thrust fast and hard. 

He’s close and could feel Lucy getting closer too. He doesn’t want her to come. No, they always comes together. “Don’t,” he muttered out, grinding his teeth together. “We have to come together. Remember? Like always.”

Lucy nodded quickly as she locked her brown eyes with Natsu’s dark ones. Natsu smirked at her as the both of them finally came together at the same time, moaning out each other’s names. Lucy gulped when Natsu pulled out, breathing heavily as he laid next to her on the bed, smiling in satisfaction as he stared at Lucy, who was rubbing sweat from her forehead. “So, did you like my tiny distraction?”

Lucy scoffed at him as she got up from the bed to pick up her clothes that was scattered across the room. “What was tiny about it?” She asked, pulling her shirt on and slipped her shorts back on as she walked over towards her laptop at her desk. 

Natsu chuckled as he looked under the covers at himself. “You are right. I’m not tiny.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and threw a pencil at him but Natsu knocked it over with his hand before it could hit him in the face. “I hate you.”

“Nah, you love me, Luce.” 

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she stared at her screen for a few moments lost in thought before turning around to face Natsu who was still laying on her bed with her covers surrounding him, his arms behind his head as he stared back. She blushed madly red when she remembered what had happened earlier. “Natsu?”

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. “Yea?”

She bit her bottom lip. “T-Thank you for that um, tiny distraction.”

Natsu shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. “Anytime, babe. Just don’t over work yourself. Okay?”

Lucy nodded before turning hack over to start typing on her laptop, with a large smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a FF account but I’m honestly thinking of using A03 for now on so I’m moving my fics here. I do have the same user name with my FF account!
> 
> Also, tell me what you guys think! I love NaLu so much!


End file.
